


daddy's little trust-fund baby

by gamma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, alex is pissed, dont read this mess, herc and john if u squint, so whats new, technically herc/john/laf but laf is in france ok, thomas is a rich snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma/pseuds/gamma
Summary: a tiny ass one-shot based off the prompt "you drive a massive SUV and steal my parking spot all the time and i was heading out to leave a strongly worded note under your windshield wiper but oh no you're hot"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i needed somewhere to put this shitty fic i wrote at like 3 am and i was pretty stoned oh god  
> it's my first fic, so feel free to leave comments & kudos and validate me  
> actually.... don't even read this i have never written something as bad as this

“Oh _no_. Are you kidding me? Fuck this!” Alexander hissed, slamming down on the brakes.

“What is it this time?” John groaned, reaching for a napkin to clean up the coffee that had just spilled from his mug.

Alexander scowled at him, hands tightening around the steering wheel. Every single Friday, some asshole with a huge, shiny SUV parked in his parking space, which meant he had to find a shitty parking space ten miles away. Okay. Maybe not ten, but he was already late for work nearly every day, and having to park further away didn’t help.

“That asshole stole my spot again!” He snarled. Alexander continued down the parking lot.

“You could just take a taxi. It would probably cost less than keeping this piece of junk functioning.” Hercules mused, leaning forward to snag a bagel from John.

“Really? Well then, who the fuck who drive to your shitty apartment and pick your asses up?” He chided, pulling into a spot. “Whatever. You guys can go ahead without me.”

John shrugged, leaving a cup of coffee in the cup holder before slinking out of the car.

“Don’t do anything to that car. It’s a Denali, you know. They cost like—.”

Alexander silenced Hercules with a glare, and the man clambered out of the backseat, linking hands with John as they headed towards the office building.

“Fucking…prick!” Alexander growled, digging around in his messenger bag for his business card, a notepad and a pen. He glanced at the clock — _only 5 minutes late —_ and quickly scribbled a strongly worded message for the parking spot thief. Alex clenched his jaw in irritation, grabbing his coffee and getting out of his car, full of rage. He stomped over to the car and was just about to slide the note under the windshield wipers when he heard someone shouting.

“Hello? Are you listening to me?”

Alexander glanced up and nodded, but he wasn’t really listening. The person who sauntered over to him was perhaps the most beautiful human being he had ever seen in his life. The man easily had half a foot on him, and he had almost had to crane his neck to look him in the eyes. He watched his mouth move but drowned out his words, focused on how big his lips were, how kissable they looked. Alexander ran his eyes over the rest of his face, noticing how neatly shaven his stubble was, how bouncy his curls were. God, what he wouldn’t give to run his hand through that hair—

“Jesus. Hello?” The man snapped his fingers in front of his face and Alexander blinked, shaking his head quickly.

“Uh. Yeah?” Alexander said, biting his lips.

“I asked, what are you doing in front of my car?”

“Your-your car?” Alexander narrowed his eyes, suddenly disgusted with himself for wanting to kiss the man. “This is your car? You’re the asshole that parks in my place every Friday?” He yelled, hands curling up into fists.

“So, I guess you’re the chump that gets his parking spot taken by me every Friday morning?” The man smirked, leaning against the hood of his car.

“I’m not…It doesn’t get taken! It gets stolen! You’re a t-thief!” He said, inwardly cursing himself for stumbling over his words.

“Oh? What’s this?” The man said, snatching Alex’s note from his hands.

“No! Give me that. It’s mine!” He said, reaching for his paper. The taller man raised it in the air and pushed Alex away gently.

“ _To the utterly despicable piece of shit who steals my space every fucking Friday_ ,” The man gleamed. “Jeez. That’s harsh. _I am writing you this note in place of bashing your headlights in with a crowbar. The only reason I am not doing so is that I was informed your huge, obnoxious, and ugly vehicle was expensive, which does not surprise me. A person who thinks they are entitled to my hard-earned parking spot is probably a ‘daddy’s little trust-fund baby’ who has never worked for anything in their lives. If you park in my spot again, I will camp out here on Thursday night and make sure that you must run me over to get this space. Fuck off._

  _May you burn in hell,_

_Alexander Hamilton. My information is on the included business card if you want to fight.”_

 Alexander pursed his lips and crossed his arms, staring the man in the eyes challengingly. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled in response, slipping the letter into his jacket.

“Are you gonna say something?” Alex commanded, relaxing his shoulders.

“Sure. My name is Thomas Jefferson. It’s nice to meet you. Thanks for the parking spot, ‘Lex.” He offered, extending a hand.

Alexander frowned. He hesitated and shook his it, trying not to blush as he felt how soft and warm Thomas’ hands were.

“Just- don’t call me ‘Lex. And stop parking in my space.” He sighed, pulling his hand away. The other man smiled, turning to his car.

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll find somewhere else to park, ‘Lex. I gotta go now, but I’ll call you, okay?”

“What? No! Why?”

Thomas opened his car door and slid in.

“I want to take you to dinner, obviously. Expect a call around five, sweets.”

Alexander quickly started to object but stopped. He felt himself burn red as Thomas started his car and pulled out of the spot, grinning from ear-to-ear. Alex waved meekly, waiting for the car to disappear before yanking his phone out and dialing Hercules’ number as fast as possible.

“ _Alex. Where are you?_ ”

“Irrelevant. Guess who just got their parking space back?”  

 


End file.
